Les aventures du Petit Lu
by Olo et Nat
Summary: Un appel au secours de son cher ami Severus Snape, et notre Lucius se retrouve à servir de plombier à une armée de belettes et à un poisson clown... LM/AW ? Sais pas encore... ABANDONNEE


**Auteur**: Moi. Lol, Ologliniel. C'est-à-dire moi en fait. *Intense réflexion* Ouais, j'ai raison. C'est moi.

**Disclaimer**: Et bien rien est à moi, tout J.K. Rowing. Snif. La vie est mal foutue.

**Notes**: Ceci n'est pas sérieux. Attention je répète, ceci n'est pas sérieux du tout. C'est un petit délire né dans un forum avec un comparse qui...ne m'a pas répondu...enfin je crois. Il n'y a pas de quoi se lancer des fleurs, mais c'est un petit écrit pour commencer à me familiariser avec ce site.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La découverte du lavabo empoisonné

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucius arrivait à grands pas devant une maison...minable selon lui.

Rien ne valait son graaaaaand manoir avec ses 853 chambres dont 850 non-utilisées (eh oui, Lulu ne dort pas avec Narcissa, c'est pas qu'il ne l'aime pas et ne l'a jamais aimée mais voila quoi...), ses 95 salons, ses 742 salles de bain, ect, on n'est pas là pour commenter ce gigantesque manoir qui croule sous les toiles d'araignées.

Enfin bref, Lucius arrive donc devant le truc-qui-devait-être-un-manoir, a grand pas, et s'arrête devant la porte.

Quoi de plus normal, me direz-vous, que de s'arrêter devant une porte fermée.

Et voila l'illustre lucius qui avance son auguste main vers la poignée même pas en or pur, il saisit la poignée, rapproche son torse (magnifique soi-dis en passant) de la porte, abaisse leeeentement le "truc" qu'il tient dans sa main et...suspense hein?...la porte ne s'ouvre pas.

Lucius Malfoy, le grand méchant loup qui vient juste après Voldy, le propriétaire d'une centaine de manoir dans le monde entier, l'adapte des tortures sur moldus et sang-de-bourbes, est enfermé dehors.

Tout seul avec la chenille sur la feuille à côté de lui. Oh la la, mais que va-t-il se passer?

-Non mais tu te rends compte? moi, Lucius Malfoy, enfermé dehors? sous la pluie...qui ne tombe pas? Réduit à parler à une chenille qui capiche rien à ce que j'lui raconte? tu vas voir sa va pas se passer comme ça...

Puis se tournant vers la porte, il leva dignement ses deux petit poings, ouvrit lentement sa bouche, prit une grande inspiration...et se jeta littéralement sur la porte en cognant et en hurlant de toutes ses forces:

-NAN MAIS BAM SA VA BAM PAS? J'PEUT SAVOIR BAM POURQUOI BAM ON A BAM FERMÉ LA PORTE? EH OH!! BAM BAM YA QUELQU'UN DANS SE...

**////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

**Considérant la vulgarité de cette séquence, nous vous proposons un reportage sur la langouste...**

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Après avoir gentiment attendu que le grand malfoy se casse la voix, se foule les deux poignets et se jette contre la porte épaule gauche droit devant, une illustre inconnue (pour l'instant, parce qu'on ne voit pas à travers une porte, vous savez) ouvrit donc gentiment la porte.

Et notre illustre non-inconnu, notre cher Lucius, s'écrasa par terre, se cassa le nez et se fendit la lèvre inférieure.

Alors qu'il tentait sans grand succès de siffler a voix très basse des menaces de mort terrifiantes, je dis sans grand succès, parce que souvenez vous, il n'a plus de voix, Lucius Malfoy releva la tête dans un mouvement l'oréal plutôt assortis à ses magnifiques cheveux blonds presque blanc.

Et c'est ainsi que son regard accrocha une chose orange fluo qui l'enguirlandait à propos de son manque de considération avec les autres.

* nan, mais je rêve? il est 10 heures du matin?!*

Puis constatant la remarquable auror qui le faisait prodigieusement chier habillée d'un... d'une... enfin d'un machin orange fluo, s'alliant très bien avec ses cheveux mi-long, coupé en épouvantail d'ailleurs, d'un a-do-rable orange flashi, son cerveau qui avait manqué quelques secondes de fonctionnement, se remis en marche.

*et pis c'est quoi ce déguisement d'abord? on est pas à Hallowen quand même? Si?*

C'est sur cette pensée, que son illustre bouche s'ouvrit pour poser une question existentielle, toujours allongé sur un tapis rouge bordeaux ( aaaah quel horreur, du rouge! du griffondor!!), un air a moitié ahuri plaqué sur le visage.

-c'est Hallowen aujourd'hui?

Dit-il avant de se relever avec un semblant de dignité mal placé devant Nymphadora Tonks qu'il avait reconnu, malgré le truc immonde qui lui servait d'habit.

-ET PUIS C'EST QUOI CES MANIERES, ON REVEILLE PAS LES GENS COMME CA!! ET...Quoi?

Et c'est ainsi que nous observons le poisson clown gober un peu d'hydroxyde de carbone hors de son lieu de vie naturel. Lucius, après avoir observé avec intérêt ce phénomène d'une intelligence rare consentit à ré-ouvrir la bouche.

-je me demandais si c'était Hallowen aujourd'hui...

Poisson clown orange fluo nous démontra une fois de plus la capacité remarquable de son cerveau en écarquillant les yeux à la manière de..enfin ... d'un poisson clown.

Et à notre Lulu de fermer les yeux et de soupirer profondément.

-c'est pas grave. je suis venu à la demande de Severus...il paraît qu'il y a un problème.

-...

-...?

- Eh les gars!! ya l'plombier qu'est arrivé!!

Notre petit gâteau Lu en perdit sa magnifique voix. Il était venu à la demande de son meilleur ami, qui n'allait plus vivre longtemps d'ailleurs, à cause d'un problème de potions que seul lui pouvait résoudre soi-disant.

Et voilà que le machin en combinaison fluo le désignait comme _Plombier_.

Non mais dans quoi c'était-il embarqué? Et pour ne pas arranger les choses, il entendit un déferlement d'hippopotames roux foncer droit sur lui.

Tiens, il semblerait que son _cher ami_ ai oublié de lui préciser ce léger soucis...

- Tiens Malfoy! tu t'es converti en ouvrier? t'a plus d'argent?

* Severus dans un chaudron bouillonnant, les pieds en l'air *

- ben ça alors!! vous portez pas de bleu de travail?

* Severus écartelé par quatre hippogriffes en rogne *

-eh! c'est qui qu'à froissé le tapis?

* Severus pendu à un arbre de la forêt interdite face à Aragog *

-Lucius? vous avez un problème? vous saignez de partout...

* Severus écrabouillé par un rocher pointu *

-Alors comme ça, vous vous y connaissez en tuyau...j'aurais jamais cru...

* Severus rôti à la broche par un Magyar à pointes *

-Dans nos bras, futur sauveur des jumeaux weasley et de leurs farces!!

* Severus étouffé par des gryffondors sous philtre d'amour *

Et ce fut à ce moment-là que descendit majestueusement la terreur de Poudlard.

Le grand Severus Rogue, maître des potions reconnus et futur résident des cachots de torture du manoir Malfoy, apparus avec un léger sourire moqueur affiché sur ses lèvres sensuelles.

-Bonjour Lucius...il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas? tu es tout pâle...

*Severus mort, étranglé de mes mains*

Et comme Lucius Malfoy était un homme de pensée, il se jeta en hurlant sur un Rogue étonné, les mains en avant.

-BIEN SUR QUE JE SUIS PÂLE!! NON MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU A ENCORE INVENTE ESPECE DE CRETIN MANCHOT SANS CERVELLE!!!

- Ben écoute, y a une potion de magie noire qui est tombée dans le lavabo et ben, moi je sais pas comment faire hein...

-Espèce de...

Notre Lucius, toujours droit, fier, et plein de sang froid, attrapa, enfin faillis, les cheveux de notre cher professeur bien-aimé, glissa dans l'escalier trop huilé...et se retrouva pendu au coup du voisin de celui-la même qu'il allait étrangler....

-eh bien dis donc Lucius...je t'ai tant manqué?

-Arthur.

-oui?

-La ferme.

-Eh les amoureux!! vous voulez du café?

Poisson clown orange fluo II. Le retour.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà, j'ai fini.

Ce n'est pas grand-chose et ce n'est même pas sur d'avoir une suite mais bon une tite review ferait plaisir quand même…

Bisous

Olo


End file.
